dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Burter
| Date of death= December 24th, 762 Age | Race = Unknown | FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (comrade) Recoome (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} makes his debut in "Hidden Power", the 61st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on September 12, 1990. He makes his first manga appearance in "The Ginyu Force", the 272nd chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on October 8, 1990. Biography Burter is the tallest member of Frieza's elite mercenary platoon, the Ginyu Force. He is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or, Blue Hurricane in the manga), and fancies himself the fastest being in the universe next to Frieza. He once demonstrates this when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession. Along with Jeice, Burter is a spectator to the fight between Recoome, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, and it is not until Goku arrives and single-handedly incapacitates Recoome that he joins combat. Burter and Jeice spray Goku with countless physical attacks and energy waves, but the Saiyan proves to be fast enough to avoid the efforts of both elites (much to the Burter's surprise, who prides himself on his unmatched speed). He then defeats Burter with two crippling blows to the back. Shortly after, in spite of Goku's wishes to give the Ginyu Force member a chance to redeem his selfish ways, Vegeta ruthlessly finishes the unconscious Burter by dropping his knee on Burter's neck, breaking it. Later when the Ginyu Force (aside from their leader) are invited to King Kai's planet in Other World, he joins Jeice in using the Purple Spiral Flash against Tien Shinhan, only to be defeated soon after when the Z Fighters realize how little of a threat the platoon actually poses due to their increased potential. He was once again defeated by Goku at the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga when, along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the other members of the Ginyu Force, he was torturing the ogres in order to divulge information as a means to escape from Hell. After Goku effortlessly defeats him along with all the rest of the Ginyu members, he is locked in a cell with his comrades. Burter is evidently seen once more as one of the spectators amongst the slew of villains who are watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu in the Kid Buu Saga. Other appearances Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Burter makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Furthermore, he has another brief cameo appearance in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when he escapes the underworld realm yet again, only to be defeated and sent back to Hell. Power level During the Namek Saga, Krillin states that both Burter and Jeice are as strong as Recoome. The video game Sagas shows that his power level is 75,000, but this can't be accurate as Captain Ginyu declares Goku must have a power level of 60,000 to stand a chance against Burter and Jeice. Perhaps the best resource to confirm Burter's power level is the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, where in the battle against Burter, he is at a maximum of 62,000. Special abilities * Blue Comet Attack, a technique which can combine with Jeice's Red Comet Attack. * Full Power Energy Ball * High Speed Rush, a technique used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. * Purple Spiral Flash * Rapid Kick, a technique used in the video game Dragon Ball Z. * Space Mach Attack, a technique used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Speed Circle Blasts, a technique used in the video game The Legend. * Blue Hurricane Trivia *When Omega Shenron uses Dragon Thunder against Burter in Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them. *Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out. *Burter's armor is incorrectly colored white and brown, instead of black and brown in Fusion Reborn. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yukimasa Kishino, Masaya Onosaka (DB Kai) * Ocean Group dub: Alec Willows * FUNimation dub: Mark Britten (originally), Christopher R. Sabat (remastered) * Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda * Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Villains Category:Ginyu Force